P90
The FN Project 90 is an SMG featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. In the games it appears in, it has a high rate of fire and a large magazine. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player In singleplayer, the P90 is a rare weapon used only occasionally by Russian Ultranationalists in the later levels of the game. It can be found most commonly in Heat, All Ghillied Up, and Mile High Club but can also appear on later levels of the game. Typically, the weapon is unsuppressed and uses iron sights. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the P90 is unlocked at Level 40. Due to being classified as a submachine gun, it can be modified with a Suppressor, Red Dot Sight, or ACOG Scope, like all other submachine guns. The P90 has a 50 round magazine and a very high rate of fire. It is better than other SMGs at long range due to its low recoil and high rate of fire. However, it is also the slowest-killing SMG at close range. There is often much debate between the P90 and the MP5. The MP5 has higher damage in close quarters combat and less obstructive iron sights. The P90 has a higher rate of fire, a bigger magazine, less recoil, and does the same damage in medium and long range combat. Because of these different advantages and disadvantages, most players consider the P90 superior if using a Silencer, but otherwise prefer the MP5. In the PC and Wii version, having a P90 as a player's primary weapon greatly increases their sprint duration, unlike any other weapon in the game, thus giving the player a free Extreme Conditioning. Because of this, the P90 is the best weapon in the game in terms of mobility in the PC and Wii version (it has been patched on the other consoles). Image:p90_4.png|P90 Image:p90iron_4.png|Iron sights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer The P90 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 with a few changes: decreased recoil, a slightly lower rate of fire, smaller iron sights, and slightly better weapon detail. It is unlocked at Level 24 (Master Sergeant II) in Multiplayer. The side rail mounts go completely unused, but may serve as evidence that the Heartbeat Sensor was originally going to be usable on SMGs. With its high rate of fire and sizable magazine capacity, it is a useful weapon for Rushing , but up to a point. Paired with Marathon Pro and Lightweight Pro, the P90 is extremely effective, as the huge magazine size gives less need for reloading and more time rushing targets. The P90 is a threat at close range, but ineffective at distances unless fired in short, controlled bursts. The high magazine capacity and moderate damage output at close range makes this an intermediate weapon between submachine guns and light machine guns, particularly with the Extended Magazines option attached (Extended Mags increases the magazine size from 50 rounds to 75 rounds) making this a more mobile option than hauling around an LMG for close range fire support and covering fire. The P90 is one of the most effective Akimbo options, as each gun can fire for a considerable amount of time without reloading, and all Akimbo submachine guns have the same crosshair length, with or without steady aim. Camouflage can't really be seen unless it is being reloaded or has an attachment that replaces the iron sight. The P90 can neutralize targets in 4-5 hits without Stopping Power (3-4 with the perk active), providing the enemy does not have Painkiller, Final Stand or Last Stand activated. In hardcore, it will kill in 1-2 hits, making it less useful, and therefore less used than the UMP45. Its high rate of fire combined with low recoil is useful for shooting through cover, however it has low penetration, even with FMJ, so it is advised only to do so in hardcore (due to lessened health) or to force the target out of cover. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Thermal scope *Extended Magazines File:P90 6.png|The P90 in Modern Warfare 2 File:P90_Sights_MW2.jpg|The P90's iron sights in Modern Warfare 2 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized features the P90 as one of the four submachine guns available in game. In singleplayer, the P90 is used only by SAS and USMC. It is a starting weapon in "Oil Rig Confrontation", "Winter Assault", and "Last Chance". The weapon always has a Red Dot Sight, since it is actually integrated with the weapon. It has a slightly lower rate of fire than in the console versions, but has higher damage per bullet. File:P90_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg File:P90_Mobilized.jpg|The P90 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized File:P90_RDS_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The integrated Red Dot Sight Trivia *The P90 has a laser sight that is unused. *Despite the sprinting glitch being patched on other consoles, the P90 in the Wii version of Modern Warfare still increases the player's sprint time by seventy five percent. *In Modern Warfare 2, the side of the magazine on the P90 says "Made By Infinity CC". *In Modern Warfare 2, the Extended Mags attachment will change the ammo counter from the standard bar display to that of a Light Machine Gun's ammo counter. This maybe due to a 75 round magazine having a ammo counter bar that would hinder the player in game. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated